Galette des rois
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Une journée simple entre Sam et Gabriel, pendant laquelle ils partagent leur première galette des rois, mais Gabriel reste un ange, il faut lui expliquer certaines choses! Sam en sera ravi! (SABRIEL)


**Bonsoir, tout le monde! Je me décide enfin, après de nombreuses hésitations, à publier mon premier Sabriel indépendant de toutes mes autres fics! Cet OS est bien entendu destiné à faire rire, mais je compte bien écrire des Sabriel plus sérieux si vous jugez que je définis bien le couple (:**

**Spéciale dédicace à adelaide-australia, qui semble beaucoup aimer les Sabriel :p **

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Cet OS est inspiré du prompt suivant sur Marathon Pormpts (livejournal) :""...Et je vous ferais ramper à mes pieds et vous devrez faire tout ce que je dirais et je...  
- ...Non mais tu as juste eu la fève hein."**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise, et bonne lecture^^**

* * *

-Alors les humains sont couronnés quand ils ont trouvé une...fève ? demanda, hébété, un embrouilleur embrouillé par les explications de son complice.

-C'est juste un jeu, Gabriel ! Tu te doutes bien qu'on a juste une couronne en carton, mais de trône ! essaya d'expliquer gentiment Sam, un petit sourire mutin figé sur ses lèvres.

-J'y comprends rien ! Autant je sais que manger une pomme va te tuer, mais gagner une fève...oh et puis mince, je ne comprends fichtrement rien !

-Gaby, ne t'énerve pas autant ! sourit l'humain.

Le Gaby en question renifla. Qu'on l'appelle Loki, ou encore l'Embrouilleur avec un grand E, parce qu'être un Embrouilleur n'était pas facile tous les jours au même titre que d'être un dieu, ça, ces appellations, il pouvait les accepter, mais être nommé Gaby ?! Sam écorchait son doux prénom céleste, le scélérat !

-On va changer les règles, Sammy, se décida-t-il à parler.

-M'appelle pas Sammy ! bouda l'autre.

-Tsss, tais-toi, Sammy. Si je gagne, je te fais faire ce que je veux et on oublie cette histoire de couronnes à deux Ba'al...

-Attends une seconde, cachotier ! Tu regardes Stargate ?! s'ébahit son compagnon, comprenant la référence.

-Bah...légèrement, oui, dut avouer l'ange.

-Sérieux ?!

-Y a Amanda Tapping qui joue dedans, et aussi Richard ! Ah Richard...il a servi de véhicule durant quelques jours en plus ! se souvint avec un sourire nostalgique Gabriel.

-Hum hum...

-Oui, quoi ?! Et Amanda aussi est un véhicule !

-La brunette ?!

-Eh, elle était blonde avant ! M'enfin bref, on parlait de ton histoire de couronne, alors on y reste sinon je retourne dans ma télévision mater la poitrine de ma sœur et les pectoraux de Richard ! menaça faussement l'archange.

Sam se tendit, réaction tout à fait naturel lorsqu'on entendait dire son compagnon qu'on voulait mater une autre personne que lui ! Gabriel et ses manières, franchement ! Le chasseur en venait même parfois à se demander comment il avait fait pour tomber dans les bras de cet Embrouilleur emmerdeur !

-Parce que tu adores mon sourire ? proposa gentiment Gabriel.

-Gaby ! gronda Sam, non heureux qu'on ait entendu ses pensées.

Un soupir lui répondit. Après une minute pile à s'affronter du regard, Sam et Gabriel baissèrent le regard en même temps, comprenant que cette fois, aucun d'eux ne gagnerait ou ne perdrait. Pour une fois ! Sam coupa ensuite la galette qui n'attendait que lui et son amant. Ce dernier inspecta discrètement les recoins de la charmante sucrerie, la regardant avec gourmandise quand il en eut le droit. On était un ange amoureux du sucre, ou on ne l'était pas après tout, vous en conviendrez ? Une fois les deux parts servies et une gorgée de bière plus tard, nos deux tourtereaux croquèrent à pleine dent leur part, appréciant le goût. Gabriel se délecta par ailleurs de sa friandise ! Ce qu'il aimait la nourriture des bestioles poilues ! Il avait toujours aimé leur nourriture, leurs cultures. Tout d'eux, en fait, à la différence de Lucifer qui les détestait tous sans aucune exception.

Alors que Gabriel engloutissait une autre délicieuse bouchée, commençant à rêvasser d'avaler autre chose qui appartenait cette fois à Sam, autrement dit il rêvait érotiquement, quelque chose de dur le fit déglutir ! Il recracha la bouchée de galette dans un excès d'élégance, ironie bien sûr, dégoûtant même Sam !

-Gabriel, quand même ! se plaignit le pauvre chasseur.

-Aie, mes jolies dents ! C'est quoi ça ?! s'enquit l'Embrouilleur en voyant une petite statue.

Sam lui expliqua d'une manière qu'il espérait gentille que c'était la fève, et que Gabriel allait désormais porter la couronne en carton qui lui était dédié ! Le nouveau roi des galettes parut si enjoué par son nouveau rôle, soudainement ! De sa poésie légendaire, il déclama des paroles à dormir debout qui amusèrent plutôt Samuel. Ce dernier ne retint que la dernière partie de la phrase, celle qui le faisait tiquer !

-...Et je vous ferais ramper à mes pieds et vous devrez faire tout ce que je dirais et je...  
-Non mais tu as juste eu la fève hein, ne t'emballe pas, Gaby ! se moqua-t-il légèrement.

Cette moquerie eut le don d'irriter Gabriel, qui retroussa le bout de son nez dans une expression boudeuse ! La moue qu'il faisait emplit son amant de tendresse. Le chasseur s'installa près de lui, et déposa un tendre et amoureux baiser sur ses lèvres, lui demandant silencieusement d'arrêter de bouder. Gabriel consentit finalement à obéir, et approfondit le baiser avant de se séparer de son humain préféré.

-Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu feras tout ce que je te demanderais aujourd'hui, car aujourd'hui je suis le roi ! annonça-t-il quand même, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Les joues de Sam prirent une teinte rosée lorsqu'il comprit l'allusion ! Direction le lit, et ça, messieurs dames, c'était privé ! Nos héros se retrouvèrent juste dans un lit, Sam s'appliquant à obéir au roi, à _son_ roi !

* * *

**OS sans queue ni tête, hein? On se retrouve plus bas pour une petite discussion avec un Love Gabriel Cocktail!**


End file.
